


Here's Looking At You, Sunshine

by ubicaritas (Janet)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet/pseuds/ubicaritas
Summary: Bodie is on the receiving end of Doyle's impatience.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Here's Looking At You, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the May 1st post (photo by macklingirl) in the "Thirty Days and Thirty Nights" challenge at discoveredinalj.

**Here’s Looking At You, Sunshine**

You know, it really gets up my nose when Doyle does that. Looks at me from over the top of his blasted sunglasses, like he’s some kind of disapproving taskmaster. Even our _real_ taskmaster doesn’t do that! Cowley glares at us equally with or without his big heavy spectacles in front of his eyes… in fact, he practically has it down to an art form, putting them on and taking them back off again, all for effect, I’m sure!

But Doyle, well, he likes to hide behind those giant shades sometimes. And I get that, you know. There are times when it’s best that he does. His eyes can be so expressive… wide-eyed integrity, blazing anger, simmering heat… but that’s a story to tell another time. The point is, right now he’s frustrated with me. On the edge of losing his patience. And he’s not afraid to let me have the full effect of that unflinching emerald gaze.

I’ll calm him down, though. Later, after we’ve met with my grass and passed the information he’s promised back to Cowley. When we’re back home and safe in my flat, I’ll let Ray glower at me… to his, and my, heart’s content.

*

Christ, Bodie is being more obtuse than usual right now! He’s dragged us down to this little walking trail by the coast, where we’re supposed to meet with one of his more mysterious informants. On our day off, no less! The first one we’ve had in more than two weeks! Not that I’m complaining about the location, mind. Any excuse to get out of the city, and all that. But now this sodding grass is late! And not just a little tardy.

Bodie’s trying to smooth-talk his way out of this, of course. Good thing he can’t see me rolling my eyes behind my sunglasses, because they’re really getting a workout. This whole trip has been a giant cock-up from the start, although he’s trying to convince me otherwise. Dammit, even my glaring daggers at him isn’t shutting him up this time. Can’t he see how frustrated I am?

I’ll let him calm me down, though. Later, after this meeting, if it ever happens, and our stop at headquarters to brief Cowley. Then I’ll let Bodie ply me with a good takeaway and some of his best malt whisky, and I’ll give him a good dose of my evil eye.

**_End_ **


End file.
